Birthday Cookies
by Salvaje
Summary: Just a little something for Sasuke's birthday. SasuIno.


Title: Birthday Cookies  
Author: Salvaje  
Pairing: SasuIno  
Summary: Little something for Sasuke's Brithday.

--

It was a normal sunny day in Konoha and most teams were on missions, all except Ino's team. They had been given the day off by their sensei and Ino was sitting at home alone, wondering what to do. It wasn't until she looked at her calendar did she realize what day it was, July 23. Sasuke's birthday. Ino smiled as she remembered what had happened on this date five years ago.

_It had been their first year at the academy, and Ino had been talking with Sakura and some of the other girls that had been in their class. Of course, the topic of discussion was Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_So guess what I heard about Sasuke?" one of the girls said excitedly._

"_What?" they all asked in unison._

"_Tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday!" she practically screamed._

_All the girls started giggling and talking about what they were going to get him. Ino sat there in silence and thought. What would Sasuke like? They were close friends, but Ino still wasn't sure of what he would truly want. She thought about asking him but then thought better of it. Surly everyone liked to be surprised on their birthday!_

_When the bell rang, everyone got up and filed out the classroom. Ino had just enough time to see Sasuke walk through the door and head down the hallway. She ran after him, pushing people lightly aside as she went. Finally, when they were near the playground she caught up to him._

"_Hey Sasuke!" she said happily. He turned around to look at her. Ino noticed that his cheeks had turned slightly pink._

"_Hi Ino!" he said with a big smile. He really was too cute, she thought. His big black eyes, messy dark hair, perfect smile…Ino just couldn't get enough of him and she was thankful to be able to call herself one of his close friends._

"_Umm…can I ask you something?" she asked innocently._

"_Sure!" he replied, looking her straight in the eyes._

"_Do you…well, what I mean to say is…uh…do you like cookies?" she blurted out quickly. He stared at her with his large __obsidian eyes, looking slightly confused._

"_Do I like cookies?" he repeated, thinking he must have heard her wrong. _

"_Yeah! You do like them, don't you?" she asked._

"_Of course I do! I love cookies! Especially when my Kaa-san makes me chocolate chip ones! But she hardly ever makes those…" he trailed off. _

_Ino smiled. She had all __the information she needed to know. "Well, that's nice to know Sasuke, but I better get going. See you tomorrow!" she said as she ran off._

"_But wait! Why did you need to know…?" Sasuke asked but then realized she had already gone. He shrugged and continued on his way home, not giving it a second thought._

_Ino ran home and found her mother in the kitchen. She paused before entering. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, she had never made chocolate chip cookies in her life! She would definitely have to ask her mother for help._

"_Hi Mom!" Ino said brightly as she walked in._

"_Hello sweetie. How was your day?" __Her mom said with a smile._

"_Good, but I kind of need your help with something." Ino replied._

"_Well of course honey, what is it?"_

"_You wouldn't know how to make chocolate chip cookies, would you?" Ino asked looking up at her mother. _

"_Chocolate chip cookies, huh? I didn't know you liked those!" __Her mother answered._

"_Well, they wouldn't be for me. They'd be for a friend…who's a boy" Ino said__ carefully._

_Her mother looked at her and then smile. "Oh honey, you have your first boyfriend?" she said happily._

"_N-no. He's not my boyfriend!" Ino snapped back, blushing while she said it._

"_Oh of course he's not." He mom said with a wink. Ino felt her face flood with embarrassment._

"_But yes Ino, I'll help you make __some chocolate chip cookies." She said sweetly._

_And with that, Ino's mother began to show her how to make the cookies from scratch. Ino learned how to mix all the ingredients to make the perfect dough. How to add the chocolate chips evenly. And how long to bake them so they wouldn't get burned or be under cooked._

_Ino went to bed happy and hoping that Sasuke would like the cookies. She remembered how when it was her birthday a few months ago, Sasuke had given her a purple flower. She smiled at the fact that he would remember that her favorite color was purple. But that was what she loved about him. He was just so…sweet._

_The next day, when __Ino walked into the classroom, the first thing she saw was Sasuke being bombarded with gifts from the other girls. He looked irritated and annoyed by them. The other girls didn't seem to even notice. They just kept batting their eyelashes at him and calling him Sasuke-kun. It wasn't until Iruka-sensei called everyone to their seat (much to Sasuke's relief) did everyone settled down. Ino decided to wait till the end of the day to give Sasuke his present. _

_After what felt like years, the bell finally rang and everyone got up to leave. Sasuke seemed to be one of the first to leave. Probably to avoid the other girls again, Ino thought. She followed Sasuke outside noticing that it had begun to rain. _

"_Sasuke!" She called out even though she was still a good distance behind him. He turned around looking angry but his face broke into a smile when he saw that it was her._

"_Ino, what are you doing going this way? Your house is the other way." He said looking puzzled._

"_I know, but I didn't have time to give you your birthday present." Ino replied quickly as she pulled the box of cookies out of her backpack and handed them to Sasuke._

_Sasuke opened the box and slowly peered inside. His face broke into a wide grin as he saw the cookies. He looked back up at her, his cheeks turning red. Ino smiled back at him. _

"_So that's why you asked me if I liked cookies yesterday!" He said happily._

"_Yup!" Ino replied, still smiling widely. "I hope you like them!"_

"_You're the best!" Sasuke said, as he put the box into his backpack so they wouldn't get wet. __He straightened up and looked back at her. No one had ever thought to bake him cookies on his birthday!_

"_Well, I should probably go. Happy Birthday!" Ino __added, turning around and starting to walk towards her own home._

"_Hey wait!" She heard Sasuke call after her. She turned around to see him walking closer to her. She stood there looking puzzled. __"Thank you, Ino." And with that, he leaned towards her, and quickly kissed her cheek. He straightened up and with a, "See you tomorrow!" and began to make his way home. Ino started walking back, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world._

Ino smiled as she remembered that moment. She and Sasuke had been so close back then. Now, they hardly ever spoke. Ever since the massacre, Sasuke had turned so cold, so unemotional. It hurt Ino to see him now. She shook her head and stood up. She headed towards her kitchen and began to get ready. She was going to make him cookies.

Ino remembered exactly how her mother had shown her how to make them and set to work. After about and hour, the cookies were done and Ino had wrapped them up nicely and put them in a box. She knew Sasuke's team was on a mission and probably wouldn't be back till tonight, so Ino waited.

At around 8o'clock, she headed towards Sasuke's apartment with the box of cookies in her hands. When, she finally arrived, she knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments, she heard the door and unlock and there, stood Sasuke. The first thing Ino noticed was that Sasuke didn't have a shirt on. Second thing, was Sasuke's hair was slightly wet. Sasuke looked in utter confusion at Ino. He had obviously not been expecting her.

"Ino…" He said slowly.

"Hey Sasuke. Just get back from your mission?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Obviously." He said slightly laughing. Ino smiled. "If I would have known it was you I would have put some more close on but…"

"It's okay!" Ino cut across him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, no! It's not like that! I didn't mean it. That came off wrong!" She added, quickly realizing what she had said. But, she looked up to see him smiling, not smirking.

"Yeah, I know what you meant. I was just messin' with you." He said.

"Anyway…"

"Oh, right, well, I know today's your birthday so I thought I'd just give you this." She stammered, shoving the box into his hands.

Just like he had done the last time, he slowly opened the box and peered inside. His face broke into a grin and he looked up at her with his beautiful entrancing eyes. Ino looked right back at him, smiling like she hadn't in a very long time.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." She said softly.

Without saying a word, Sasuke moved closer to her, and kissed her. But not a quick kiss on the cheek like when they were little, a kiss on the lips that she seemed to melt into and that seemed to last for hours. When they finally broke to get air they both looked away, almost embarrassed by what had just happened. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Well, thanks, for the birthday present." He somewhat stuttered.

"No problem." Ino replied with a smile. And with that, she turned and began walking back towards her house, once again feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
